To be his equal
by Anan Nikoleta
Summary: Loki and Thor returns to Asgard. Will Odin and Frigga forgive him for what he's done? Or will they be able to stop the madness before it's too late? This is a story about how a simple act of affection and forgiveness can change everything.


Disclaimers: I don't own _Thor. _The characters below are not mine, they're Marvels/Norse Myth's property.

"_I never wanted the throne! All I ever wanted… was to be your equal."_

The moment Thor had set foot on Asgard; every Asgardian who saw him cheered and congratulated him. They treated his excursion to Midgard as another quest job well done.

That was, until, they caught sight of his younger brother in tow. His head was down but they could see his hollow dark eyes looking at them menacingly at the corner of his eyes, and where his mouth should have been was now replaced by a metal gag. They would point and sneer and jeer at him, and he felt malice.

**No, they definitely did not treat them equal. **

They arrived at the throne room. Odin sat up, relief on his face and the first thing he did was pull Thor into a warm embrace. Loki's heart clenched with envy as he watched them exchange a few words, as if he was nonexistent. Anger bubbled up inside him, surrounding his crazed mind and unloved heart. How he hated them. He tried to look away from them, tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. Tears were brimming on his eyes, blurring his sense of sight. His breathing hitched when he inhaled. He felt pain searing in his chest as he willed the tears to go away.

**No. Not even Odin treated them equal.**

LLLLL

Odin looked at his son's green eyes that were filled with tears. It broke him to pieces to know that all of this… chaos Loki had set upon everyone could have been avoided had he told Loki the truth from the beginning.

Or better yet, it could have been avoided had he the courage to show even a small amount of love. A single pat on the head before going to bed every night would suffice the prince, he knew.

Or _better yet, _it could have been avoided had he not favoured his biological son rather than his adopted one, had he treated them **equally**.

When he saw Loki let go of the sceptre a few years back, his heart had torn into pieces, but he did not show it to anyone. Every day, he and his family would mourn for their youngest member to come back miraculously, his son and his wife's face were filled with so much angst whereas his face was unreadable.

Now that the said member had come back after a long, agonizing, torturous year, now that Odin saw his eyes that were close to tears, he wanted to ask for forgiveness, he wanted to apologize to his son; for not telling him the truth the moment he was able to walk, for letting him know his identity in the most drastic way possible, for not paying attention to him when he was supposed to, for neglecting him even when he was at the brink of the end.

But he was a king. A king does not beg for forgiveness.

Like Thor, he was not good with words, especially when it comes to expressing feelings, especially feelings of apology. So, he did the one thing he could which he knew would suffice as both a sign of apology for his mistakes in the past and a sign that he forgave his son's. He did the one thing he knew he should have done years ago.

LLLLL

When Odin had finally noticed him, he unlatched the handcuffs and the gag. The adopted son thought that he'd receive a tight slap, a lecture, possibly the worst punishment in all the nine realms. Memories of his past punishments for petty acts of mischief flashed before his eyes but instead of doing what he expected him to do, the king embraced him and he could tell that it was tighter than Thor's. He couldn't believe it. His foster father was enveloping him to a hug. His chest tightened and strange noises escaped his mouth as he hugged him back.

Loki buried his face on his chest, tears flooding his eyes. A warm feeling buzzed around Loki. In all his life, Odin had neither given him a sign that he loved him, nor had he given a sign that he was proud of him. No warm embraces before bedtime, no kisses goodnight, no hand on the shoulder… Nothing. When Odin hugged him at that moment, he held on tight as if he won't have any chance to hug his father ever again.

Thor and Frigga joined in moments later. The once-rejected prince felt his heart swell as his skin absorbed the feeling of love, the feeling of joy, the feeling of family, coming out from the people he had loathed a few minutes ago.

He rasped as he tried to form an apology, "Father… Mother, forgive me. What I have done- It is a disgrace to- I am not- I can never- I… I have disgraced you-"

Odin shook his head, "No, Loki."

The words rang in the prince's head. Those words were the exact words he had heard before he had let his grip slide from the sceptre. He fell into the dark abyss knowing that he was neglected, an outcast, an enemy, a monster…

But now, the words had a new feel to it. Hearing those similar words, the pain, the hurt, the envy, the madness… All those negative feelings slowly slipped away from him as if they had been gathered inside the tears that came out of his eyes. They fell to the ground silently, never to return his body ever again. He sobbed more, willing all of his negativity to go away completely. For once, he truly felt that he had a home, where he was loved and cherished and missed.

When everything was dealt with, Odin announced that there will be a feast for Thor's heroic deeds in Midgard and a council for Loki's wrong doings – for what he had done was too much for only Odin to decide his punishment. Although his family had forgiven him for his past, Loki's wrong doings must still be justified.

He stood in the middle of the room and Odin was in front of him, sitting on the throne that was now Thor's. He gave Loki a reassuring look. The metal thing was now gone, much to others' displeasure. The misunderstood prince sighed. His father will be just, he thought, and when he casts his punishment on him, he will accept it willingly. He will show Asgard that although he will never be Asgard's rightful king, he was still a rightful prince… and a worthy son, like Thor.

**Yes, he will show them that he could be his equal.**

After moments of dull explanations about what he had done, the council discussed his punishment. Many he had thought as ridiculous, a few made him fear. One had suggested to take away his title as Prince of Asgard and make him a normal citizen, another suggested that he no longer become citizen of Asgard and make him an outcast (as if he is not one this very moment).

But the word of Odin was the most powerful, and he said, "He will be taken away of his powers for sorcery so as not to cause any more trouble until he is worthy of receiving it again… but Prince and citizen of Asgard he still will be. And, most of all… he will still be my son, as he will always be until the very end."

He couldn't believe his luck. Odin still wanted him as his son? Losing his power might be too painful for him to bear, but it was only until he was deemed worthy will he receive it again. Loki's eyes were on the ground, his mouth still wide open from shock. He said quietly, "I willingly accept the punishment…" He reluctantly added, "father."

**He will show them. He will prove to them that he _is _– and _can be_ - Thor's equal.**

LLLLL

The Asgardians never knew of his true Jotun identity. His family preferred it that way because although he was once again accepted into Asgard's society, there were still some who regarded Loki as a criminal. Announcing that Loki was a Frost Giant would not lessen their fears toward him. Even when they did not know what had truly happened in Midgard, they would stay away from him as much as possible and even when they do talk to him; it was when Thor was around. Even the Warriors Three and Sif did not talk to him as much. The mischief maker knew then that his past will never be forgotten and will never be completely forgiven, no matter what he does.

**No matter. All he wanted was to be his equal.**

He tried to stay away from trouble and he tried not to make any. He spent his days in the library reading books while his 'friends' and his elder brother continued to go on adventures all around the nine realms. Thor had informed him that he had gone to Midgard once and had immediately boasted to the Avengers how much his younger brother had changed.

Years passed. Slowly, Loki changed. He became more humble. He was still a trickster even without his powers, but only around his brother for he knew that his brother will always forgive him.

He may have lost his powers but his intellect mind and smooth tongue remained. Once, Odin invited him to his chambers to discuss a few matters that Thor could not handle. Loki solved all those matters within minutes, which impressed Odin. His father told him that he was proud of him and that he could enter his chambers any time. Since then, Loki's broken relationship with his father was stitched back. Although it left an ugly scar, they were both glad and knew it was better than nothing.

**He was glad. His father had finally treated them equally.**

LLLLL

Asgard's new king had trouble with 'politics' one time, and he knew just who to approach.

They were in the library, and Loki was having the 'time of his life' reading in peace when Thor suddenly came up to him, shouting in disbelief that someone had given him parchment. They were both secretly reminded of Tony, the man of Iron, and how he explained that he did not like being given things.

"Thor," Loki rolled his eyes as he saw the blank parchment that his older brother held, "All you need to do is _write _a letter, saying that you deeply apologize for the walls and pathways you have destroyed because of your Mjolnir. You can write a letter, right?"

Thor pouted, "Do not underestimate the intelligence of Thor, brother! The hands of Thor are just not accustomed to feathers and parchments but your slim fingers are. Let's not also forget that you are most gifted with words and I am not."

Intelligence of Thor? Loki arched his eyebrows at that. Never thought his brother had any, but he didn't dare voice it out. He might think he was lying. So instead, he smirked, "Alright, since you complimented me. Finally, the one thing I am good at will be put to good use."

He snatched the parchment from him and started writing an excuse letter. This had never happened before. Usually, when Thor destroys walls and such in Asgard – which happens regularly, considering that he is the 'Mighty Thor' - , Loki will be right behind him to clean up the mess using his powers. Although his brother won't admit it, they both know Loki was the reason Asgard was still in its glorious state. Truth be told, the Bifrost could have been fixed easily with Loki's magic had it not been taken away from him. He wrote elegantly, the curves of every letter seeming to hypnotize Thor as he watched his younger brother write.

"Brother," the blonde said, "After all these years I still cannot understand why you have such pretty penmanship, it's prettier than an Asgardian maid." He smiled like a derp at his own joke.

Loki chuckled, "Oh, it's mostly because of I don't eat large amounts of meat, so much that my fingers become one." Thor's rumbling laugh echoed through the library.

He loved these small conversations with Loki. Remembering the day they fought at the Bifrost bridge to the day he was defeated in Midgard… all of it seemed so unreal now. When the god of Thunder grieved at the loss of his younger brother, he had feared that their childhood memories were gone. But seeing Loki, so calm and serene and almost bored as he wrote a letter of apology for him without so much as a stop to think what he was writing, sarcasm dripping at his every word, he was more than glad that he had his younger brother back.

Loki continued on, "After all, I do have the sort of intelligence that even our elders are envious about. It is not really surprising that I have such beautiful handwriting."

Thor momentarily stopped at his words. Intelligence that elders are envious about… gifted with words… These words played around his head. Then, an idea struck him like lightning.

He stood up and bellowed, "That's PERFECT, my dear brother!"

Loki didn't stop writing. He was used to his older brother's sudden movements. "What is it this time?"

Thor looked at him, and grabbed him from the shoulders and shook him. Loki cried in protest as paragraphs of apology were ruined when his pen scratched the parchment from one end to the other. "Brother! You can rule Asgard with me-"

"Thor, the letter! I know you have this excited plan going inside your empty head but- Wait, WHAT?" he looked at his blonde brother, shocked.

"You can rule Asgard with me! Both of us will be kings of Asgard! Wait, did you just say 'empty head'?"

"How exactly will we do that, my dear blonde brother? You know _very well _the rules of being a king. Oh, I forgot. You don't read." He smirked at that.

Thor pouted, "That was really mean of you brother."

"Sorry. What was it again about the two of us ruling? Ah yes, you can't do it! Or do you plan to become my queen for that to happen? I would love to see you wear that wedding dress again, the one you wore to retrieve your Mjolnir when the Frost Giants stole it."

Obviously, Thor was too excited about his idea that he let Loki's jest drop, which was kind of a surprise. "Brother, never had there been two princes in the history of Asgard! Imagine it, with the protection of my warrior strength and the advocacy of your intelligence… Asgard could become the most powerful realm of all!" As if it wasn't already.

Loki began to understand what he was saying, but he frowned, "Advocacy of my intelligence? Won't I just be an advocate?"

Thor smiled, "If that were the case, then won't I just be a warrior?"

Loki grinned back.

**Finally, they were equal. **

Thor intertwined his right arm with his younger brother's, and vowed, "We'll make the All-Father proud, Loki. Divided, you alone will be an advocate that is left to rot in this chamber of books-"

"Hey!"

"- not knowing that your knowledge could be of use to solve Asgard's political conflicts, and more… whereas I alone will be a warrior that is left to seek out war from other realms not knowing my strength could be of use to protect Asgard of its enemies. But together, brother…"

They both grinned as they said in harmony, "Together, we shall be kings!"

**The moment has come. He had treated him as his equal.**

LLLLL

Using the mighty strength of Thor and using the witty knowledge of Loki, the Odinsons reined Asgard. No one else dared to cross the Realm Eternal, and for that, the Asgardians were thankful. They slowly showed respect to Loki; for it was thanks to his creativity and smart thinking that they had new creations and inventions in their realm, which proved to be quite useful. It was thanks to him that they managed to live knowing that the kings will make wise decisions for they had feared before that their ruler's solution to every problem would be to smash.

**Their people treated them equally. **

The kings were a deadly combination of both strength and intelligence, different in many ways from their appearance to their skills.

**But they all knew one thing: You can never have one without the other. They were the equal halves of each other. **

And since then, Asgard along with its people were now complete and in peace.

All was well.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think here:


End file.
